Talk:Goku VS Superman 2/@comment-14017325-20160406151545/@comment-14017325-20160411030336
well you got to remember at the time they did this second rematch. revival of 'f' was out in the movies in japan and was only 2 episodes into super. the universe fist feat didn't happend till a couple months later. but they covered that none of goku's feats he will ever achieve will ever able to match superman's. you know why because supes has actually broke the system with his potential. he has reached a state where his power is well beyond infinite. so with him at his maximum potential, there is virtually nothing that can beat him at his best. don't blame screwattack for this, blame dc. they were the ones that wrote those stories and declared that superman is limitless on his homepage. 'For starters the sun itself isn't unlimited. It will burn out in about 5 billion years. And since the sun isn't eternal, it obviously couldn't equal an infinity energy output, and by extension Supes the solar battery cannot possibly have infinite strength.' that will be a plot device that dc will use in their stories if they choose too, and with their massive diversity there are more things then just the sun that can power superman. its hardly relevant to this fight. also what makes you think that goku will be around that long as well? the dragon balls cannot revive you if you die of natural causes like old age. and him going to earth while dead was just a special reward for his heroic deeds and is just a one time deal. while he can go there via IT while being dead. (he did the opposite before the cell games. going to the afterlife while alive to get dende from new namek). it is against the fundemental laws of nature in the universe to do this. and the kais won't keep constantly giving up their life force to bring him back to life for too many reasons. during the buu threat they were reluctant to go through desicions that could break those laws just to deal with buu. the super dragon balls could possibly overcome this. but with them scattered across universes. i doubt anyone would be willing to gather them just to bring goku back. and if he did. how do you think goku would handle seeing the people in his life die in front of him while he's forced to live on? and i'll tell you one more thing. goku always strives to become stronger. how he does that, he finds inspiration in opponents more tougher then him. and there is always someone stronger then him in his franchise that inspires him to keep pushing himself. its his soul. superman is the utter pinacle of that belief his power has no limits, truely. as king kai pointed out. if goku reached that goal, where would he go from there. he would lose inspiration for going on and since he doesn't have other interests in his life, it would destroy his soul. goku cannot win this battle without destroying what makes goku.